Halloween Horror or Secret Motives
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: It's Halloween, and knowing the boys are scared of horror movies, Laura challenges Ross and Calum to watch a horror movie with her and Raini. Wanting to prove that they are brave, they reluctantly agree. Raini and Calum question Laura and Ross's motives. Is Ross really trying to prove his bravery? Is Laura doing this to scare Ross? Or is it just to get close to each other?.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't be writing anymore, but because Halloween is coming, and to honor season 3, I had this idea for a Raura halloween story. This will be a oneshot in three parts, I may even add the second part in tonight if Im not too busy. I got this idea when hearing an interview the cast did about halloween that Calum and Ross were terrified of horror movies, and all the Raura that has been going on, why not make a cute raura fic. You'll see numbers in there too, there are just little authors notes at the bottom. So please enjoy! **

**_Italics=thoughts :)_**

Halloween was fast approaching, and it was one of Laura Marano's favorite holidays, I mean, who doesn't like dressing up, scaring the pants off of your friends, and she was the Ambassador for UNICEF, hello!. 

Her most favorite person to scare though is her co-star and best friend Ross Lynch, just because it is so easy and he's a huge scaredy-cat, though she's never actually scared him bad enough that he lost his pants. Not that she wanted to see him without his pants… 

ok, maybe she does, but don't tell him that because he will just get a big head about it. Ross was always teasing her about that sort of thing, her possibly having a crush on him, and she would tease him right back, it was kind of their thing. Although, their siblings and best friends Raini and Calum believe the reason the two tease each other is because they secretly really like the other. 

Both her and Ross deny this, shrugging it off, however, working alongside that Ross Shor Lynch boy for three years now, she admits to having a soft spot for him, but only to herself. 

She always had wondered if he had one for her. Back on topic, Ross, aside from Calum was terrified of horror movies(1). Despite claiming to be the "brave" and "macho" guys they pretended to be, it was a known fact to everyone that neither boy could watch a horror movie without screaming like a little girl. And with Halloween just around the corner, it gave Laura the perfect opportunity.

*6:00 AM * 

A bright smile spread across Laura's face as she made her way onto set, greeting people good morning as they walked by her, as per her usual, no one suspecting anything out of the ordinary from her. Finally, she spotted her latina best friend and co-worker Raini at the Craft Services table, and hurried over, her smile widening as she came to stop beside her friend picking at the muffins. 

Raini Rodriguez was like another sister to Laura, having worked with her for so long, they were pretty close, and anytime either had an opportunity to prank, they were each other's partner in crime too. Part of the reason she loved Raini. "Hey Laura" Raini greeted her turning towards her with a chocolate chip muffin in her hand, already biting into it. 

"Hey Raini!" she tried to greet as nonchalantly as possible but the thought of her plan was just too great. At the mere sight of the smile spread across the younger girl's face, a similar smile began to form on Raini's, another reason why she loved Raini, she always knew what she was thinking. "I know that smile, you want to scare Ross and Calum" she said excitedly, she too also loved scaring the boys in their foursome, "Whatcha got girly?" she asked. "Halloween is coming up. You want to make Ross and Calum squirm?" she responded. 

*5:38 PM* 

It was the end of one of their rehearsal days, the four friends were in Ross's dressing room as always; the blonde was on the couch, mindlessly strumming at the guitar that he always kept in there, Laura was sitting on the floor at his feet, pretending to be looking at something on her iPad. Raini and Calum were lounging on the couch across from them , Pixie between them, playing with a toy Calum was tugging, while Raini giggled. It was Laura that broke the silence. 

"Hey. Halloween is coming soon, you guys want to watch a horror movie this weekend?" Laura questioned, trying to be discrete as she glanced between Ross and Calum as they seemed to have gone stiff. It was Ross whom regained his cool first."Yeah, sure. I'm up for anything" he said, though both Raini and Laura could both tell that he was still apprehensive as he continued to strum his guitar. 

Raini scoffed at his words, "You?. Riker said you couldn't even make it through the Tower of Terror at Disney Land last year" she said(2), noticing how Ross's face suddenly flushed red. _Damn, he said he wouldn't tell them!, _Ross cursed, taking mental note to hurt his brother later. He tried to shrug it off, "I can handle anything" hoping to hide his discomfort with a smile. 

Laura and Raini laughed, only Calum caught the dark look in their faces as they discretely glanced at each other, "Fine, Mr. Macho" Laura challenged, turning on her spot on the floor to face the blonde completely."How about we do it tonight?" she said "We'll do like a sleepover thing, and watch movies but one _**has **_to be a horror movie, in the dark, just the four of us" she continued. Ross's eyes narrowed as he noticed a sparkle in her eye, she was enjoying this way too much, and he wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction. 

Ross surprised them all as he suddenly leaned forward towards the small girl, stopping a mere few feet away from her. Raini and Calum watched curiously as the smirk slipped from Laura's face, however she seemed to recover quickly. "Great, how about we have it at my house" Ross offered, eyes never leaving Laura's, the two suddenly locked in silent confrontation, neither wanting to back down. 

The teasing smile returned to her face, her earlier challenge now disappeared from her face, and her calming, pleasant demeanor returned, catching the other three off guard. Ross began to lean away from her. 

"Sounds great" she said nonchalantly, something about the way she said it made Ross terribly uneasy, but as they continued to lock eyes, Laura seemed to remain her usual self, which now scared the blonde boy. "I'll just call Mom then and see if it's ok" he said, also sounding calm and cool as he picked his iPhone up out of his pocket, finally taking his eyes off of Laura as he dialed his house phone. 

The other three friends watched patiently as they listened to the one sided conversation between mother and son, Ross nodding and agree every so often. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Laura and Raini exchanged a look between them; Calum was the one to feel very uneasy now, quickly exchanging a look with Ross while he was on the phone.

The attention was brought back to the blonde as he bid his mother goodbye, hanging up and turned back to his waiting friends. "She says it's fine as long as we don't make a mess or too rowdy. Everyone's going to be gone that night, but she said they shouldn't be late" he said, keeping his cool in front of Laura and Raini, but once the girls were excitedly squealing, Ross and Calum turned to each other nervously.

"Great, so we'll be by your house around eight?" Laura asked, bringing the attention back to her, turned his attention back to her, now noticing the excitement shining in her big brown eyes._You can't let her down, Ross. Man up!. _Forcing a smile, he nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that'd be great", noticing how her smile only spread wider across her face. With a squeak, Laura jumped to her feet, "Great. Raini and I will bring the snacks, you guys make sure we have enough blankets and pillows" she said, already starting for the door, Raini following. 

"Great! I can bring my fuzzy blanket!" Calum spoke for the first time, causing the other three to suddenly stop and stare strangely at their friend. Noticing their questioning stares, the red head shrugged, "What?. It's a _**really fuzzy **_blanket. All the way from my hometown" he said, a proud smile spread across his other three shook their heads. "We'll see you guys later, we have to go grab our stuff" Raini stated as her and Laura began for the door again. Ross and Calum offered the girls a smile as they bid them goodbye. 

Finally out of sight, Ross blew out a breathe he didn't even realize he was holding, that queasy feeling suddenly taking over his body. Like Raini and Laura, the two boys were practically like bros, they basically were like a real life Austin and Dez, so Calum knew from the moment Laura suggested the horror movie, the boys were in trouble. 

They had already surrendered to the fact that they could never win an argument against either Laura or Raini(3). Feeling his bro's discomfort, Calum carefully scooped up Pixie, and carried her over to where Ross sat motionless on the couch. Dropping beside his friend, Calum set down Pixie, "This is going to be a looooooooong night" he said, a look of fear mirroring Ross's in his own eyes.

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey, so that's all for now. Like? Dislike? Thoughts? please no flames. **

(1).It was said in an interview that Ross and Calum are afraid of horror movies and that they have Laura and Raini watch it with them

(2).I don't know if this is true, but its true for the story. I don't own DisneyLand.

(3).Again, probably not true, but just for the story. Raura and Caini!

**Like I said above, I might post the second part, if not, 2 & 3 will be tomorrow for halloween. Please leave a review. **

**Happy Season 3! :)**

**~DSB xo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys!. Happy Halloween, I'm back with part 2!. This is just showing the relationship (atleast I think) Laura, Raini and Calum have with the Lynch's and Ross and Laura's bantering. Its cute I promise, it's mostly Raura, but scheming Caini too. Thank you all who reviewed, there was alot that favored/followed, so thank you so much for the support!. Ok, so here is Part 2. **

*6:52 PM*

Once the girls got home from work, both scurried around their rooms, gathering clothing and blankets and any other essential they were going to need for the night.

Once they had their bags packed, informing their parents on spending the night with the Lynch's (Laura ignoring the knowing looks from her family), and promising to not come back to late the next day, Raini met Laura at her house and from there, the two besties made their way to a local corner store to pick up last minute munchies for their night.

The girls chose their favorites, and being so close, picked out what the boys would like (which wasn't hard cause Ross eats anything), the girls made their way to the checkout with their full basket, a couple people ahead of them, they waited.

"I can't wait for tonight" Laura began to say excitedly, "It's going to be to be so fun, finally getting in the spirit of Halloween" she said, having a hectic work schedule, none of them had much time to prepare or "get in the spirit" as Laura liked to say, of Halloween, "I hope the movie isn't too scary for them" she spoke suddenly, almost not realizing what she just said.

Raini turned to her, brow raised, "Hey, they are the ones that said they **_can handle anything_**" she scoffed, "If anything, they will be in the fetal position by the first slaughter" she said, already picturing in her mind their two best friends rocking back and forth terrified. She always loved to prove them wrong(4).

_I hope it's not too scary for them, especially Ross, _Laura thought, _I know how he hates horror movies. _Being like Laura's sister, Raini was able to tell what the brunette was thinking about, a knowing smile spread across her face as she turned to the smaller girl

"Do you want Ross to get scared, or are you hoping he'll get scared so he'll cuddle with you?" . The sudden question brought Laura's attention back to the girl beside her, unconsciously moving up as the line moved. "Whaaaaaat?!" Laura drawled out, much like Ally would.

The smirk never left Raini's face, almost challenging Laura. "It's Halloween and it's like, tradition or something to watch a horror movie close to Halloween" she tried to defend, "And you know I love to scare Ross and Calum whenever possible, they prank us all the time!".

Moving up in the line, Raini's smile merely grew, making Laura uncomfortable, "What?" she questioned uneasily. "I didn't hear a "No" " Raini argued, "And face it Laur, your not as good at hiding your feelings as you might think" she said, leaving the brunette baffled and red faced, she quickly grabbed the basket out of Laura's hands and placed the basket onto the counter, unloading their food.

*7:49 PM*

Calum was the first to arrive at the Lynch house, walking into the house, he was greeted warmly by Stormie, whom upon seeing him immediately engulfed him in a hug. Since Ross started working on _Austin & Ally, _the Lynch family, especially Stormie has treated Laura, Raini and Calum as part of their family. She loved the three of them like they were her own son and daughters and was overjoyed whenever they came over for a visit.

The siblings and Ellington also treated them like other siblings, Rydel was overjoyed to have two new sisters to have girl talk with, while the boys enjoyed having fifth brother to do boy stuff. (5)

They even teased Laura about becoming a sister-in-law someday because of the relationship she had with Ross, but she knew they were only playing and ignored it.

Although, on more than one occasion, the air they said it was as if they hope it happens one day, even looking pointedly at both Ross and Laura, which only caused the teens to shift further away from each other.

Calum joined Ross, Stormie, Mark and Ryland as they stood around the kitchen, beginning to pop the popcorn they'd want for the night. "Sounds like a lot of fun" Stormie spoke as Calum and Ross were retelling how they'd gotten tricked into watching a horror movie when everyone knew how terrified they were. Stormie turned sympathetic eyes towards her son, "Are you sure you're going to be alright though, honey?" she asked, running a hand through his bleached hair.

Annoyed, Ross quickly flinched away, patting his hair back in place, "Mom!. I'll be fine I promise" he said, shooting her an apologetic smile for flinching, he knew she was only being a concerned mother.

"Yeah, Laura will be there to protect you" Ryland chuckled, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth, smirking. Ross sent his younger brother a pointed glare, "I'll be fine. I don't need Laura to protect me" he said, he begun flexing his muscles to prove a point, "Not with these guns" he said, causing his family and Calum to laugh.

"Ok there, Incredible Hulk" Ryland spoke up, leaning over and lowering Ross's arm, effectively ending the moment, "We'll see who's clinging onto who when the first teen gets slaughtered" he laughed, though he suddenly found himself being pushed out of the kitchen by his father, "Ok, that's enough. Ry, go get ready for your game" Mark said sternly, following Ryland out.

Stormie was the last to leave the kitchen, stopping in front of Ross for a moment, touching his cheek sympathetically, knowing how much he hated being teased by his siblings about being afraid of horror movies and about his questionable friend/relationship with Laura.

Leaving the two boys alone, Ross let out a sigh, turning towards the microwave, mindlessly watching the timer countdown. "I can't believe your going through with this" Calum broke the silence, earning the blonde's attention back. Ross narrowed his eyes at his friends' statement, "What do you mean?".

"We all know your scared of horror movies, heck, so am I!" Calum began, " But why put yourself through that? Are you trying to prove something?". Ross took a moment to mull it over, but Calum spoke again, this time a smile spread across his pale face, "Are you trying to look brave in front of Laura?"

Once again, the blonde boy's attention snapped to the tall ginger, his eyes now wide with surprise, "What? That's crazy!" he stated, despite his voice cracking slightly, quickly trying to hide his burning face by focusing once more on the microwave.

_Ten seconds. _Out of the corner of his eye, Ross noticed Calum shift closer so he was right by his left shoulder, "That wasn't a no" he stated, sounding as serious as he could, much like Dez would in a serious moment of an episode, "And there are better ways to impress a girl" he continued, "You don't have to torture yourself", and with that, the stern red head walked off into the living room, just as the timer on the microwave beeped.

*8 PM*

Laura and Raini pulled into the Lynch's driveway exactly at eight. Sorting out the bags, each girl had their overnight bag slung over one shoulder, and two grocery bags in hand, they sauntered up the concrete walk, Laura momentarily dropping a bag to knock thrice on the front door.

It was Ross whom greeted them, the door swung open, revealing his smiling face, motioning them inside and stepping out of the way as the girls ventured in. In a surprise move, Ross swiftly grabbed the grocery bags from Laura's hands as she walked past, smiling back at her as she turned in question.

"I'll just put these in the kitchen" he offered, "You guys go set up in the living room, Calum's already in there" he said, before heading off in the direction of the family kitchen.

Not wanting to be outdone, Laura quickly exchanged her sleeping bag with Raini's grocery bags, motioning for the curly haired girl to continue onto the living room,(6) "Can you go set up for me please?" she asked sweetly, "I can take these" , before heading off to the kitchen herself, leaving her Spanish friend to shaking her head, smile displayed across her face.

*Kitchen*

Placing the grocery bags onto the island in the middle of the kitchen, Ross noticed Laura following not too far behind him. "You just couldn't let me do the gentlemanly thing, could you?" he asked her, leaning on one hand placed on the counter, his tone light and flirty.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Ross, it's the 21st century" chivalry is dead" she teased back, though there was also a hint of a giggle, placing her bags by where he'd dropped his own. Shaking his head, a smile wide across his face, he begun to dig out the food, "Whatever you say, Miss Marano", catching her eye and smiling at her as he turned to grab some bowls for their chips.

Laura glanced at him from over her shoulder. The atmosphere of the kitchen was light and playful, but she could almost feel an underlining feeling in the air, almost flirty?. _He couldn't possibly…but what if he is…but what about the show?. It is only hanging out and watching a horror movie, but horror movies are perfect for movie dates. No, there is no way!. But maybe, possibly…_

Laura was suddenly shaken out of her inner battle with herself as she felt a piece of freshly popped popcorn hit her mid-forehead. Surprised, she turned in the direction it was projected, only to see the smiling face of her best friend and co-star, chuckling softly. "What was that for?" she tried to sound annoyed but everyone who was close to them knew that she could never stay mad (even for a second) at the boy.

"You were in such a daze, I thought we lost you" he teased, Laura merely rolled her eyes, turning back to the bags of snacks in front of her with a shake of her head, hoping Ross hadn't noticed her smile spread. He did, however, his heart giving a little jump as he did, but also noticing that she'd gone unusually quiet.

It was a known fact on set, also among the Marano and Lynch families, that Laura was a constant talker. Don't get them wrong, they all love her to death and all, but when she has something to say, she will talk **forever**. It's especially common when her and Ross get on one of their bantering trips, they are always one-uping each other, always wanting the last word. ( 7)

However, when they notice the other is in distress or distant (like now) they can always count on each other to be there. So, seeing that the little brunette so quiet, Ross pushed off the counter he'd been leaning on, and approached her, keeping a few inches between them (personal space, you know)

"Seriously, what's up?" he asked, watching her closely though she remained silent, "You know you can tell me anything" he continued. Laura smiled at this, a genuine one, up at him. "I know, and thank you" she said sincerely, "But it's nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about" she teased, a tiny hand reaching up to run through his gold locks before he could pull away.

"HEY!" he protested, ducking away from her, hands protecting his head, "You know how long it takes to get hair looking **this good**?" he asked, patting down his hair. Laura tilted her head, "5 seconds?" she said in monotone, "Maybe 3?. I swear you spend longing on your hair than Raini and I combined" she said, shaking her head. Ross thought about it for a moment, before nodding, "That's true", before the two friends burst into laughter.

Once the kitchen was silent again, Laura smiled up on Ross once more, "Thanks for lightening the mood" she said, giggling. "Even if it was just to stroke your ego" she said, rolling her eyes. "And messing up my hair!" he said, trying to sound serious but failing miserably. The two irrupted in giggles again.

Ross smiled back at her, "Your welcome" , a beat passed, "But you still owe an apology to my hair" he teased, before grabbing another bag of chips and walking away, Laura stared after him. The kitchen filled with an easy silence, both teens had their backs to the other, but couldn't help but let a smile spread across their face.

*Foyer*

Having heard the knocking, the rest of the Lynch's appeared, Raini instantly receiving hugs and greetings. "Where's Laura?" Stormie asked once the excitement of the girls arrival died down, glancing around for the brunette, "I thought Ross said it was going to be the four of you".

"She's in the kitchen, helping Ross with the snacks" she said, an underlining tone evident in her voice, the rest of the family catching on quickly, matching smiles appeared on all their faces.

Stormie slipped off to the kitchen to give Laura a quick hug, knowing she couldn't leave without hugging the other daughter. When she entered the kitchen, Ross was still by the microwave popping the last of the popcorn, while Laura stood (back to Stormie) at the island, bowls filled with chips in front of her as she talked to Ross across the kitchen.

She just caught a hint of something in Ross's eye before feeling arms wrap themselves around her shoulders, a soft chuckle in her ear. She was surprised at first, but upon seeing the smiling face of Mama Lynch, Laura instantly threw her arms around the blonde woman, Stormie full on laughing now.

Ross watch from afar, almost feeling as if this were some kind of family reunion taking place years from now, only the circumstances would be much different.

Stormie continued to converse warmly with Laura, as if she were part of the family (which she was considered). _Mom's always treated her like another daughter, but this just seems right, _he thought to himself, a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"Oh, I wish we could stay, but we need to get Ryland to his game" Stormie spoke, touching Laura's cheek affectionately, the brunette chuckling softly.

A moment passed, and the blonde mother turned to her son, hugging him tightly, before patting his hair, earning a scowl from the boy. "Mom, why do you always play with my hair?" he asked grumpily, the two women before him chuckled.

"Your just so sweet, Rossy" she said, touching his cheek, before smiling over at Laura, "Keep this one in line, would you?" she said to Laura, both women smirked as the blonde shot them a scowl. With one last affectionate look at the two teens, Stormie hurried off towards the foyer, leaving the brunette girl smiling and the blonde boy red faced.

"Well, it's lovely to see you, wish we could stay but we're already going to be late for Ry's football game" Mark said, patting Raini's head affectionately, him and Ryland making their way towards the porch.

"Rydel wanted to wait to see you girls, but Riker had to leave to meet with a producer and he was her only ride" Stormie explained as Mark helped her into her coat, Ryland already in his. "But she said to text her later and make a plan to meet up".

Raini smiled brightly, nodded, "Of course!. I was already texting her and said we'd go for lunch and shopping before Laura and I went home". "Rocky is over at Ratliff's but we shouldn't be too late, hopefully" Mama Lynch assured, smiling "And you have all our cell phone numbers" _yes, all seven of you, _Raini thought to herself, laughing.

"Alright, I know you kids will be good, but it's just a reminder" Dad Lynch said, trying to speak sternly, but a smile played across his lips, as he opened the door, Ryland on his way out.

Raini chuckled, "Of course, Mark" she said, "And we'll be sure to keep the boys in line too" she said, shooting a smile at Stormie as she too walked out the door, purse in hand. "Keep it rated G!" Ryland called back from the front lawn, earning another laugh from the Latina.

With one last wave, the Lynch's were such a close dynamic between family and friends, the Lynch's left the house knowing that it would be in good hands, especially when Laura and Raini were there.

With the Lynch's gone, Raini gathered her stuff in the living room and met Calum in the living room, the tall red head on his hands and knees, seemed to be placing pillows and blankets in a certain order. Raini watched for a moment, before realizing it was the beginnings of a makeshift bed. Ross's and Calum's pillows were propped up against the couch, and she recognized a couple of Ross's blankets from his room, and some she'd seen at Calum's spread across the floor in front of them , the table already placed on the side.

Finally, he glanced up at her, a smile spread across his face, "Oh hey Raini!" he greeted, finally getting to his feet. "Hey. Making the bed for us tonight?" she said, gesturing to the blankets and pillows on the floor. Calum glanced behind him and turned back to her smiling.

"Yeah, I thought it would be more comfortable if we make a bed on the floor out of all the pillows and blankets than having all four of us try to squeeze onto the couch" he explained, Raini nodding in agreement. "Are those yours and Laura's?" he asked, gesturing to the red and purple matching set of pillow and blankets, and the blue and pink pillow and blankets Raini had under her arm.

Nodding, Raini held it up and Calum took it from her, dropping to his knees again and beginning to spread out the girls' stuff.

Watching closely, Raini noticed that Calum had placed her stuff close to where she stood, spreading them out next to his own stuff, before moving over and beginning to place Laura's stuff between where he'd placed Ross's things and the left side of his own; so the order went: Ross, Laura, Calum, Raini.

"Why did you put Laura's things between you and Ross, and my stuff on the end?" she questioned curiously, making Calum stop suddenly and turn to look up at her, "So Ross and Laura will be able to sit together during the movie" he explained, "I have a feeling he's going to want her near when he gets scared" he said, before turning back to the floor to finish placing the blankets.

A smile spread across Raini's cherub face, "You, Mr. Worthy, are a genius" she commented, getting onto her knees and helping Calum finish off the bed.

Little while later, Ross enters the living room, bowl of chips in one hand, bowl of popcorn in the other. Raini and Calum already changed into their pjs and settled into their respective spots next to each other on the floor. Offering the bowls to Raini and Calum, Ross started to climb into his own spot when Raini spoke, "Where's Laura?" , glancing back towards the kitchen to see if their brunette friend followed him out.

"She's changing in the bathroom" he answered, climbing in under the blankets, "She'll be out in a minute with the drinks and cups". Settling into his spot, he grabbed for the popcorn bowl in Raini's hand (she just then began to eat out of Calum's bowl) it took a moment for Ross to realize the order in which Calum and Raini had placed their stuff, his brown eyes darkening immensely as he realized who would be beside him.

However, before he could protest to the other two, Laura appears before them, carrying cups in one hand, a bottle of juice tucked under one arm and a bottle of soda in the other hand.

Not even noticing the awkward tension in the room, Laura began to arrange the cups and bottles on the floor so that she could settle herself in the makeshift bed before handing out treats.

"Does anyone else need anything before I put the DVD in?" she asked, addressing the silent group, holding up the disk of the movie they were about to watch. They each shook their head, and with that settled, Laura patted her way over to the DVD player, sliding the disk in and pressing play.

She grabbed the remote for the player before scurrying over to the group and beginning to join them in the mess of blankets. If she noticed their arrangement, she didn't make it known, as she settled herself down into her own blankets, noticing Ross beside her, gave a smile (small one he noticed) before digging her hand in the popcorn to grab some for herself.

Raini jumping up to turn off all the lights in the immediate area, the only light source being from the TV, the foursome ate from their bowls as the previews played, and before either Ross or Calum knew it, the room was cast in an eerie green glow as the start menu appeared on screen, causing both boys to shiver suddenly. "Hope you boys don't get scared" Raini said in an eerie voice to match the mood as Laura pressed the play button on the remote to begin the movie.

**Author's Note: The part with Ross and Laura teasing each other in the kitchen was added last minute, it wasn't in there originally. I even put Stormie, Mark and Ryland in there, I tried to write them as they would in real life, and knew Ryland would tease his bro about the possible crush on Laura haha. **

(4). I didn't mean to make Raini sound so mean, if that's what it looks like, meant to be more teasing. I took it more from her character Trish. I'm sure Raini's a sweetheart

(5). This is probably true, I see the Lynch's acting as if they are part of the family now, kind of like they do with Ratliff. I love Raini, Laura and Ryde's friendship from pics I've seen, they are already like sisters . And its probably the same for Calum.

(6) Just added this because they banter a lot and argue like an old married couple. Plus it seems like something that would happen.

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, Review/favorite/follow/tell your friends, let me know your favorite parts!. I don't know if I will post Part 3 tonight or tomorrow. I'm hoping tonight cause its Halloween, but I got to study sooooo...I don't know. I might also make it four parts, don't know yet. Happy Halloween!**

**~DSB xo**

(7) More taken from Real Life and Reel Life (that bantering scene is cute) so I applied it to them cause it probably is something they'd do.


End file.
